


The Magic Wedding Night

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pranks, Romance, Teasing, Wedding Night, Weddings, soaring the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: "Kaito, it's our wedding night!" Aoko insisted. "You could be a little bit more romantic, you know…""Do you trust me?" he asked somehow in an intrigued tone, and by hearing it Aoko knew that her beloved person was indeed in the mood of doing something really crazy.A Kaito/Aoko fic with a little sweet moment between Shinichi/RanA Birthday gift for our dear friend Kristinochka!
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 22





	The Magic Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristinochka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristinochka).



The magic moon. A magic city. A magic love.

The atmosphere of mystery and tenderness ruled in a room on the 15th floor of Grand Hotel, where a young couple stood quietly. A man dressed in a white suite had a charming smile on his handsome face, while gazing into the pure glittering sapphires, which were the girl’s eyes. The only source of light that illuminated the large room was the dim light of the pale moon that came from the curtained French window.

“So, here we are…” she uttered timidly, returning the smile with her pink lips, which were captured in a chaste kiss the next instant. It was so unexpected, that her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then they closed slowly in total bliss. The kiss lasted just for several seconds, before the man’s lips spread into a naughty grin, as one of his gloved hands placed itself comfortably on her décolletage and slid down the vest of her pure-white dress till it reached her breast-line. Meanwhile, his other hand landed perfectly on the small of her back and searched down professionally until it found the main goal, which was her wonderfully shaped butt.

The girl inhaled sharply and opened her eyes to glare at his self-satisfied face. A vein of irritation started to form on her temple as she decided to speak her mind.

“Kaito Kuroba, it’s so in your style!” she hissed in feigned aggravation, slapping his naughty hands away, which only added a spark into already burning fire of his playful mood.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders casually.

“But that’s why you love me so much, wify!”

“Kaito, it’s our wedding night!” Aoko insisted, trying to struggle with a burning blush on her cheeks and those nerving flips in her stomach. “You could be a little bit more romantic, you know…”

She was so cute to his eyes right now: with those pouty lips and flushed cheeks. The transparent veil was still framing her angelic face, making her look like a real goddess under the moonlight. And she had just called him unromantic! Oh, how dared she! Romance was in his blood, it was one of his main occupations! He believed that he was a professional magician, an unrivalled thief AND a hopeless romantic. She had just stepped on his pride! He would prove her wrong for sure!

“Oh, Aoko, we are in Paris, we’ve got married today and our honeymoon will be spent in this luxury room for the newlyweds on the top floor of this Grand Hotel! But of course it’s not enough.”

The girl couldn’t predict what he was up to, since his tone sounded as if he was upset with all the facts he had just voiced.

Meanwhile Kaito approached the giant window and opened it, letting fresh night air fill the dark room. He then turned swiftly to face his young and confused wife, not forgetting to admit mentally that she was indeed a magic fairy in her white wedding gown, and all of her beauty, no…not only her beauty, but all of her, all of his lovely Aoko belonged to him from this meaningful day and on.

“I really don’t like that strange expression on your face,” she told him carefully, choosing the right words to describe her bewilderment.

“You are right, my angel,” the guy answered, extending his gloved hand towards her. 

Puff!

And a single white rose appeared between his fingers. His little trick brought a huge sincere smile of excitement of her beautiful face. She was fascinated by him and his charms.

“I was being too straightforward. But tonight,” Kaito continued watching her coming closer to him and taking the flower from his offering hand, “tonight I will shower you with romance and our surroundings will help me in reaching the goal.”

The moment their fingers touched he took her gloved hand in his and brought it closer to his lips only to leave a tender kiss on it. He knew that those little acts of courting would help him to win an amazing blush from her side. And this time wasn’t an exception.

“Do you trust me?” he asked somehow in an intrigued tone, and by hearing it Aoko knew that her beloved person was indeed in the mood of doing something really crazy.

“I married you, stupid. It would have been the worst mistake in my life if I didn’t trust you in the first place.”

Aoko lifted the flower in her hand and traced the velvet petals of the rose down Kaito’s cheek slowly. Her gesture of gentleness made the guy’s heartbeat race. Usually it was him, who had being showing such kinds of affection during their dating period. He couldn’t get enough of being amazed by his Aoko. And her next words just pushed the red “START” button of his emotional state.

“My whole life has been entrusted to you from now on… along with my heart.”

“Then…” Kaito prolonged mysteriously, sending her a beaming smile, “let the magic begin!” he exclaimed and flicked his fingers.

The next moment a cloud of white smoke enveloped the married couple. Aoko suddenly felt her body been lifted up in a princess style and when the smoke faded away, she recognized the legendary Kaito KID in her husband. The famous monocle and top hat were already in place.

“How come you took your disguise to our wedding!?” she demanded with widened eyes. Aoko was totally astonished to see him as KID again. Oh, if only her father knew who she had got married to!

“Hehe…they say old habits die hard,” he offered her a sheepish smile, which she returned by rolling her eyes. “Anyway,” he composed himself and announced confidently, “I promised you to be super romantic, didn’t I?”

With every said word he was stepping backwards right towards the opened window.

“I can’t see how Kaito KID might help you in this,” she giggled in his face, while playing with the ends of his hair, which was reachable for the touch from under his top hat.

“If you kiss me, I shall show you,” he responded teasingly and folded his lips into a ready for a kiss form.

Aoko just smirked and shifted her palm to his cheek only to push his face to the side playfully.

“And where is the guarantee I shall like the result?”

“Oh, the princess doubts her knight?” his voice sounded amused, while a promising glint shone in his eyes. 

“Actually, no. But I will give you a deserved reward AFTER you prove your words with actions,” she told him in a bossy tone. “And this is for the motivation,” her face drew closer to his and soft lips touched his smoothly shaved cheek like a feather.

Oh, Heavens! He adored her! She along could send his heart to dance Pasodoble. With the last single step backwards and a mischievous smile on his face Kaito let himself and the precious cargo in his arms fall out of the full-length window into the night of the city. 

Aoko screamed in fear for her life and squeezed her husband in a death lock of her arms around his shoulders. The wind was howling in her ears. She was falling from the 15th floor for crying out loud.

“Kaito, we are going to die!!!” she screamed her lungs out, but in that terrible state of mind she felt his arms gripping her tighter and then she heard him saying in a laughing and selfish voice:

“Not on my wedding night!”

The next moment a dove-white glider appeared above the troublesome newlyweds, stopping their fall and letting them take control of the situation. The next second they were peacefully soaring in the night sky.

To Aoko it was indeed true magic. Just a moment ago she was sure they would meet their tragic end, but she trusted Kaito and he didn’t disappoint her expectations.

The white glider took the couple away from the high building of the hotel deeper into the city of love. The moon was almost full and its round form covered the night with mystery and something else - something that usually gave people inspiration to open their hearts.

Aoko observed her imponderable surroundings in total awe. It wasn’t the first time Kaito took her for a night flight (well, but it was the first time they fell from such height, thank you very much). Back in Tokyo he adored to tease her in every single way, and kidnapping her from her bedroom at nights became one of his favourite hobbies. They shared many sleepless nights just soaring in the sky and developing their feelings for each other even more. Of course it happened after she gave in being mad at her friend for keeping a great secret from her. It wasn’t an everyday event that your best friend turned out to be the most wanted thief in whole Japan. Nevertheless, she couldn’t be mad at him for too long, especially after learning about the tragic story of his family. Aoko understood his motives and forgave him completely. Also, she thought, thanks for revealing the truth, Kaito and herself became even closer. She didn’t know how it worked. Kaito just started being more caring and attentive towards her without any particular reason.

Maybe it was because she was one of those few people who knew about the existence of his alter-ego or maybe it was because he really loved her as he had confessed and asked for her hand several months ago. Even her father wasn’t much surprised when she told him about Kaito’s proposal. It seemed that the only one, who thought that such deep feelings and relations between childhood friends could not exist, was herself. Yet, Kaito proved her wrong. The very moment he had put a ring on her wedding finger in church just several hours ago, the box of uncertainties in her heart cracked and she had finally realized that it was pure reality. Not some romantic dream in a high-school girl’s head, but true reality. Kaito was now her husband and she was his wife from now on and forever. It was still unbelievable but the situation she found herself currently in was telling her that she wasn’t dreaming after all, though it looked exactly like a pleasant dream.

Phantom Thief held her in his strong arms while sliding along the sky with his pure-white glider. Perhaps, tomorrow’s newspapers would write about witnessing two ghosts in Paris sky that night, but right now Kaito didn’t care. He remembered the main reason why they had come to France in the first place.

“My parents met each other in Paris and soon after they got married here,” he said emotionally and shifted his gaze from the scenery of the illuminated night city to Aoko’s face. She was listening to him attentively, her eyes were concentrated on his own.

“That’s why Chikage-san suggested us holding the wedding ceremony in Paris. She was so enthusiastic while telling us about this place,” Aoko smiled sincerely and tightened her grip behind Kaito’s neck. “I am happy. I really am!” she exhaled dreamily, pressing her forehead to his temple and closing her shining eyes. “You make my life amazing.”

A soft smile found its place on his lips. The fragile and the most innocent girl in his hands was the main source of his strength. If she had ever asked him, he would steal the moon for her. With her by his side he knew he was unbeatable, he was ultimate, he was super in everything! And her sweet kisses could lift up his spirits to the levels no one knew existed. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right now! But she thirsted for some good romance from his side, and he would make sure that she would get what she wanted. He would show her the most unforgettable performance under the light of this pale moon! 

With another swift slide in the air Kaito KID and his priceless princess finished the flight. When Aoko felt them landing on something, she opened her eyes and looked around. To her great amazement she found out that Kaito stood on a steeple of the Eiffel Tower, still holding her in his arms like a precious cargo. His glider was already nowhere in sight.

“Kaito…it’s…”

But he didn’t give her a chance to finish her words. He loved to see pure excitement on her pretty face. It made her eyes shine like diamonds. And he **loved** diamonds.

“I told you that the city of love will help me in my goal of showering you with romance,” he uttered as a matter of fact. The light summer wind played with their clothes: his giant white cloak and the skirts of her wedding gown and veil swayed in the air, which made great contrast with the panorama of the night sky.

“You are a true magician, Kaito Kuroba,” she let out a breath of adoration.

“Hehe, I am a mere thief, who has stolen your heart and put it in my private jewel box,” he answered teasingly. “Now, look up!”

And she did as she was told. The moment her eyes looked upwards, her heart skipped a beat from the beauty she had witnessed. Standing on the very top of the Eiffel Tower gave her an opportunity to be surrounded with millions of stars, or so she thought, when she outstretched her hand in attempt to touch one of the shining miracles of the night sky.

“It’s like I can reach the stars with my own hands,” she exclaimed happily, an expression of pure admiration played on her smiling face. “It’s stunning beautiful!”

“Yeah, it is,” Kaito was watching the shining scenery above them too. The round light-yellow moon offered itself as a picturesque background to the newlyweds. “But all those stars go in no comparison with the one that fell into my arms.”

Aoko returned her gaze on his face and saw the most sincere expression in her husband’s eyes she had ever seen in her life. There was no Poker face, no teasing. Those words were said from the bottom of his heart. She just knew it.

Because it was him, her Kaito - the boy she would always love. His words broke out a real revolution in her heart. Not suspecting that she had so much of hidden emotions in her body, Aoko took off his top hat to his great surprise and leaned in to his face closer until their noses were almost touching.

“Then you are the most crafted jewel box I want to be kept in for the rest of my life,” after saying that the young wife caught her destined man’s lips in a fierce and longing kiss. The kiss was so powerful and meaningful that Kaito felt stars dropping from his eyes. He didn’t know that his little Aoko could be so unpredictable and demanding, and, oh boy, he liked it! What other surprises did she hide from him? He was dying to find out! And the sooner - the better.

Getting a grip of himself after the little pleasant shock, Kaito answered his wife’s assault with the same force, pressing her petite body to his as tightly as his position could let him.

Her kisses worked true magic on him. He had never thought or predict that being loved by a woman could make you wanna fly, could melt your heart and give you the urge to let the whole world know that she loved you. He was ready to make a triumphant shout of joy, of pride and victory. She loved him and he was madly in love with her. The feelings he had had for Aoko exploded in his chest like erupting volcanoes. He just prayed that he could deliver her the same fabulousness of emotions she had awoken within him.

Aoko was a little innocent girl with a burning flame inside of her. He had never dared touching her, yet he enjoyed flipping her skirts sky-high, provoking her every now and then only to steal a sudden kiss from her lips, but never did he allow himself crossing the forbidden line, even though it was hard to do sometimes, especially when they stayed in one room alone. He respected her too much, but sometimes his hands would just play tricks without him noticing. Every time his hands found her breast or thigh unconsciously, he would always feel her stiffen under his palms. He would sense her confusion, her shyness and maidenly modesty. She wasn’t ready for those kinds of love caresses from his side during their dating period. But now she belonged to him. She said those vows of love and loyalty by the altar. So it meant…she had entrusted herself to him completely. She was finally ready to give in and fall in his masterly and awaiting arms.

Back in the hotel room she had told him that she trusted him. So… was it really okay to finally lose control and forget about everything in this world but Aoko and her love? He craved to show her the way a man loved and owned a woman, though, he, too, was just a newbie to those strong and inspiring emotions and actions.

The moon shone behind them, the endless ocean of stars twinkled above like a blanket, decorated with precious stones, the city, illuminated with thousands of lights, halted somewhere far below. Kaito didn’t know, but it seemed that the magic of Paris had success in moving him to the core too, since he could swear that he had sensed the romance in the air with every cell in his body.

The kiss they had being sharing couldn’t last any longer. Both Aoko and Kaito were human beings and their need for oxygen had never been canceled in the first place. When they finally broke the contact, Kaito took a deep and reviving breath, licking his wet lips with his tongue, where Aoko had left her warmth and unique scent. He looked up to see her face and the sight of her half-lidded eyes, fogged with longing and anticipation, took the breath he had just made away. He felt a strong urge to crash his mouth against hers again that very instant, but he wasn’t granted to fulfill his desire, as she moved her lips to say:

“You have cast your spell on me, making it slow and steady. Please, keep my heart forever bound,” her words were a melodic whisper, every sound she produced fanned his mouth with moist and warm breath. Kaito eyes darkened, when she stroked his cheek with her long gloved fingers lovingly. “I never want to lose this feeling. Will you work your special magic on me tonight, Kaito?” by the tone she uttered her request Kaito understood what she was referring to.

She, too, was waiting for the moment they could become a single whole, become inseparable by body and soul. She had just assured him that she was ready to meet him in his new role of being her husband in every aspect. That fact set his heart on fire. His girl, his lovely Aoko would finally become **his** tonight.

Phantom Thief’s lips spread into a self-satisfying smirk, as the white glider appeared behind his back again. He was so proud of himself at the moment. And who could blame him for this fit of arrogance? He succeeded in reaching his goal of being romantic to Aoko’s eyes. And now he was about to receive the grand reward for his spectacular show. But the upcoming performance was going to be held behind the curtains of their bedroom, and he wanted to make sure that it started as soon as possible. 

Before sending them both falling from the steeple of the Eiffel Tower, Kaito claimed her rosy lips in a sensual, very promising kiss and exclaimed enthusiastically to his young adorable wife:

“Be sure, my fair lady, you shall get the best of what I’ve got!”

And the dove-white glider picked up the couple and took them away towards the giant building of Grand Hotel, right to the 15th floor, where a luxury room for just married was waiting for their return.

The night was young and beautiful, it was filled with romantic atmosphere of the city and people, who lived in it.

Meanwhile, a young woman dressed in a short night-gown stood by a window of her hotel room on the 10th floor. She was enjoying the wonderful view of night Paris, when something utterly white in the dark sky caught her attention. The sound of an opened shower door was another source of interruption, which ruined her concentration. A moment later two strong arms enveloped her slim waist possessively from behind and a soft kiss landed on her bare shoulder.

“Can’t sleep, sweetheart?” a velvet voice asked her in a pleasant whisper. 

“I was waiting for you,” the woman answered wholeheartedly, turning around in the lock of his secure embrace, so that she could face him. “I believe,” she uttered thoughtfully, “I have just seen Kaito KID flying in the sky”.

The man just chuckled in disbelief.

“And here I am - the one, who promised to put work aside. Ran, it’s our honeymoon. Even if Kaito KID himself decided to show up in Paris,” the man paused meaningfully before saying in a straight voice, “I don’t care.”

Ran’s eyebrows arched above her blue eyes in disbelief.

“But…I thought…that…” she started frantically, but was cut off the next moment.

“No. I don’t want to hear about any work, criminals, thieves or something that is not related to you,” he interrupted her, laying his palm on her warm cheek and stroking her lips sensually with his thumb.

“Sh-shinichi…” his name was pronounced with adoration.

“I even turned off my phone, so that no one dares to spoil our time together. My thoughts are all about you and I am deeply wounded to know that yours are about Phantom Thief and not your husband,” his words were said in a jocular tone, but they made the right effect on the beautiful woman in his arms.

“Oh, my! No-no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Ran exclaimed in panic. “Shinichi, you are the only one on my mind all around the clock!” she blushed to her own surprise, but then she squealed in unexpectedness as Shinichi pressed her to his still wet body and deftly took her fragile form in a bridal style. He headed towards the giant bed in a perfectly confident step and laid his beloved lady gently on the pillows, while towering above her in a promising pose.

“Then prove it to me, Ran,” he gifted her with a charming smile before capturing her lips in a long and persistent kiss.

The beauty answered her husband's sweet assaults with all the love she had. She pressed herself tightly to his strong body, wishing to show him just how much she wanted to be his pillar of support. 

Paris… it was indeed a city of love, which had that unique magic to shower people with romance and desires to open their hearts for a beautiful feeling we all call LOVE.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Birthday gift for our dearest friend Kristinochka! She is a wonderful person and a very talented artist. Kristinochka gave us a wonderful present - an art, where she showed Kaito KID and Aoko as newlyweds, standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower! The art is so beautiful, and so it became the main inspiration to write this little piece of a story. And also it's the cover of the story.


End file.
